Helping Out
by hersheybar24
Summary: Natsu has a date with Lucy, so he goes to Wendy for advice. NatsuxWendy sibling fic, with hints of Nalu and Rowen!


Hello, everyone! It's nice to see you! Just a little something I wrote over the summer. Enjoy.

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

—

"Wendy, help!"

"What, Natsu? Who did you set on fire now?"

Natsu stared at her in disbelief.

"NOBODY."

"Really, nobody like the last boy who wanted to date me? Nobody like that guy who talked to me? Nobody like that guy who thought my magic was cool?"

"YES, WENDY. NOBODY AT ALL THIS TIME. I don't have time to beat up your boyfriends, jeez."

And after a few moments, "I'll ask Metal Head to do that."

Wendy raised an eyebrow.

"Then what do you really want?"

Wendy's eyebrows shot up, and she exclaimed:

"NO I WILL NOT HELP YOU SET GRAY'S PANTS ON FIRE!"

"WENDY, FOR GODS' SAKE, LET ME SPEAK!"

"So?"

Natsu took a couple of deep breaths, and finally shouted, absolutely making sure that he woke up everyone in Fairy Hills.

"MEANDLUCYAREGOINGONADATE!"

"Huh?"

Natsu looked like he was going to spontaneously combust at that moment.

"Natsu, no fire, all right?"

"Me and Lucy are going on a date."

Wendy resisted the urge to jump up and down, find Charles and hug her, and kiss Romeo on the cheek.

Because she totally doesn't have a crush on Romeo. No no. Not at all.

"Really, that's great, Natsu! So why do you need my help?"

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"You mean you asked her on a date without knowing what to do?"

Natsu stared at there with a what-the-hell-is-your-point face.

"Well, do you have an outfit chosen? What are you doing? Do you have a gift?"

"Gifts? Wait, don't give me that shit! Gifts are only on anniversaries!"

"Whoa, but this is your first date!"

"You mean I have to go there again?"

"The library?"

Natsu positively looked like he was going to spontaneously combust. There was literally smoke rolling off of him.

"Juv-"

"No, no! I won't set things on fire!"

"Well, what does Lucy like doing?"  
>"Um, writing, doing jobs, reading, money, MONEY, um, books, keys, and me, I think?"<p>

"Well, how about a book store?"

Natsu's face considerably paled.

"C'mon, do it for Lucy!"

Natsu almost turned green, and Wendy was absolutely positive that he was going to roar at her.

"_Tenryu-nooo-__"_

"Wendy!"

Wendy immediately ceased her act of sucking on air. In her defense, it was because she was defending herself.

Where is that overprotective Exceed when she needs her?

"Well, um, think of how happy Lucy will be?"

"Can't we just go on a job?"

"No, Natsu, that would be the same, and unromantic!"

"I'm not exactly , y'know?"

"EVERYONE KNOWS, NATSU."

Wendy sighed very loudly, as if there was something dreadful she had to tell Natsu. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Natsu give her a who-are-you-what-have-you-done-with-my-sane-little-sister look.

(He seems to think she's been making a lot of weird expressions.)

"Y'know, they say that if you can't give up your own comfort for your girlfriend, then you're a failure of a mate."

Natsu glared at her, the are-you-challenging-me expression plastered all over his face.

(He also has a lot of weird expressions.)

"FINE! Book store!"

Wendy smirked.

"Well, since it's casual enough, you can just wear regular clothing."

Natsu audibly sighed in relief.

"And your gift can be buying her something, so that's covered."

"YES!"

Wendy stared.

"What?"

"So, anything else?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what is it?"

"Please, PLEASE, don't get any weird boyfriends while I'm gone!"

"Hey, they weren't weird!"

"His name was Richard!"

"What's wrong with Richard?"

"Gods, why don't you try dating Romeo?"

Wendy's eyes widened. How did he-

"I'm your brother, Wendy. I know everything about you. Well, mostly."

Wendy smiled. One of the best brothers anyone could ever have.

"Thanks, kiddo."

He then ruffled her hair and planted a kiss on her head.

"You're the best little sister anyone could ever have, sorceress."

"Don't mess this up, fireball."

Natsu laughed, a deep throaty chuckle, and headed out to pick up Lucy.

"I'll tell Lucy you said hi."

Wendy grinned, and raised her hand in farewell.

"You do that, Natsu-nii."


End file.
